


Oslo

by mindsofgeorge



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Oslo (City)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindsofgeorge/pseuds/mindsofgeorge
Summary: Martin et Yann décident de partir quelques jours en Norvège loin du ciel gris français...





	Oslo

L'avion commença ça descente une quarantaine de minutes plus tard et je sentis Yann se réveiller. Il souffla péniblement, sûrement à cause de l'enfant intenable de la rangée de devant qui hurlait depuis un bon quart d'heure parce qu'il en avait marre, qui voulait rentrait chez lui, que ses parents étaient des monstres, qu'il était le plus malheureux des gosses.  
   
\- Je vais lui en mettre deux à ce p'tit con.  
\- Sois pas violent.  
\- J'ai les oreilles bouchées.  
\- L'altitude.  
\- Imagine on perd notre valise ?  
\- Sois pas pessimiste, tout va bien se passer. On va avoir nos valises.  
   
Après avoir récupéré nos affaire, on quitta l'aéroport assez défraîchi d'Oslo et on prit un taxi pour trouver la « maison rose » au centre la ville. C'était une maison qui permettait à des touristes et des habitants de la capitale de se rencontrer pour aller vivre « chez l'habitant ». Les rues grouillaient de monde, les jolies maisons typiques de Norvège défilaient sous nos yeux émerveillés. Par chance, les Norvégiens était pour beaucoup bilingues ce qui nous facilitait beaucoup la tâche pour exprimer nos demandes. Je devais avouer que c’était assez drôle de voir Yann un peu en panique, avec sa petite manie de me regarder dès qu’il perdait ses mots. Son foutu besoin d’être constamment rassuré sur les choses qu’il faisait. J’aimais avoir ce rôle quelque peu protecteur, ça me faisait du bien d’être un peu important.  
   
On rencontra une charmante petite dame, Hege qui nous prit sous son aile. Elle avait la soixantaine, était petite, les cheveux grisonnant sous sa teinture blonde, des yeux bleus profond qui semblait scinder votre âme à chaque regard. Sa maison était petite, à son image, décorait de photos de ses proches, avec un chat qui gardait la maison du haut de son grattoir.  
   
L'installation fut rapide. Le temps de déposer nos valises, de nous reposer une dizaine de minutes et de faire des sacs à dos opérationnels pour une bonne journée de visites et nous étions déjà dans les rues de la capitale.  
   
Le soleil était bien présent et le ciel dégagé nous offrait une visite des plus agréable. Oslo était une ville très vivante et pleine de surprises où l'architecture était très diversifiée. L'hôtel de ville se trouvait en face du fjord. C'était fou comme un nouvel air pouvait nous faire du bien, aussi bien à lui, qu'à moi. Tout semblait plus beau, le soleil plus brillant, le ciel plus bleu. Parfois un léger vent soulevait ses cheveux, un courant froid qui rendait son nez rouge et qui le faisait délicieusement frisonner.  
   
Dans les rues, des sculptures se confrontaient, cohabitaient ensembles. C'était un mélange brouillon d'un tas d'univers, de style et de matériaux différents. C'est joli, original. On marchait entre ces œuvres d'arts, entamait quelques échanges avec des commerçants. On slalomait entre les petites ruelles étroites et les grands boulevards principaux, très fréquentés. Chacun de nos pas étaient comme une bouffée d'air qui réveillaient nos sens. Je m'y sentais terriblement bien.  
   
\- J'crois que je commence à avoir la dalle, alors que mon estomac gargouillait.  
\- J'ai vu un petit marché, près de la grande place. Tu veux qu'on y aille faire un tour ?  
\- Oui. On a qu'à se prendre un truc puis on prends le bateau pour aller voir les îles de Lindoya et Nakholmen. J'ai entendu dire que c'était joli.  
\- Oh oui ! J'ai vu un panneau pas loin de là où est passé tout à l'heure.  
\- On est passé par pleins d'endroits différents..  
\- Mais si. Il y avait la jolie maison jaune avec la frise colorée.  
   
On avançait en prenant le temps de tout observer, les couleurs, les devantures de boutiques et on s'amusait à imaginer la traductions des enseignes et panneaux publicitaires.  
   
\- Lui on dirait une pub pour des préservatifs, tu trouves pas ?  
\- Quoi ? Mais nan, c'est pour des pâtes bolognaises.  
\- T'es sur ?  
\- Certain.  
   
Finalement, après une bonne heure de marche, on avait enfin retrouvé le marché, car l'orientation et le « patron » ça faisait, en arrondissant, quarante-six. Puis aussi, car comme de bons touristes, on vadrouillait aléatoirement dans les différentes galeries artistiques et petits commerces.  
   
Les marchands commençaient tous à s'en aller, mais on avait réussi à acheter de petits sandwichs à base de produits de la mer pour moi et de légumes pour lui. Nous étions sur le bateau prit au port d'Aker Brygge, qui nous emmenait sur les îles où nous dégustions nos petits en cas et l'on profitait de la navigation lente pour observer les paysages alentours. Il y avait de petites maisons jaunes, rouges et bleues sur le bord du fjord. Ça nous changeait des immeubles gris de Paris.  
   
\- Je voudrais une maison comme ça plus tard, je crois, commençais-je. Quand j’arriverais à me poser, pour construire quelque chose avec quelqu’un. Même si ce quelqu’un commençait doucement à avoir un prénom, je laissa la phrase en suspend.   
   
Nous avions décidé de nous arrêter à la seconde île desservie sous les conseils de l'office du tourisme. L'île était plus vaste que les autres, la verdure encore couverte de rosée scintillait sous les rayons de l'astre qui se reflétaient dans les petites perles d'eau. Les maisons norvégiennes de différentes couleurs cohabitaient avec ces grands espaces de nature et créaient en harmonie un petit havre de paix. Puis l'embarcadère nous emmena plus loin, sur l'île de Nakholmen où nous avions la possibilité de prendre une bière ou du thé dans l'unique café de l'île.  
   
On y passa près de trois heures, c'était bien loin de notre quotidien et si j'avais écouté Yann, on serait restés cachés dans les arbres pour passer la soirée à la belle étoile.  
   
   
   
     - Tu sais, ça peut paraître totalement con et maso, mais je pense déjà à notre retour, à notre vie qui va reprendre. J’aime ma vie, en tout cas une bonne partie. Je suis globalement heureux et épanouis, mais j’ai l’impression que parfois il me manque un truc, un truc plus fort..   
   
Il avait la tête pressé contre son oreiller, quelques mèches poivre et sel devant ses yeux qui semblaient soudain délaissés de toutes les étoiles qui avait pu briller au cours de cette journée. Il semblait si fatigué et je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de notre voyage ou si il y avait autre chose.  
   
- Pense pas à ça. Profite juste et surtout DORS.  
\- Tu sais que j'arrive pas à dormir.  
\- Attends, j'vais essayer l'hypnose, c'est un truc qui fait fureur en ce moment.  
\- OH non, dégage tes sales pattes de mon visage.., se plaignait-il en cachant avec ses mains son visage.  
-..écoute le son de ma voix, disais-je en tentant misérablement de prendre une voix plus grave, écoute la bien. Je suis l'hypnotiseur le plus puissant de l'Univers.  
\- Pitié, Martin tais-toi.  
\- Tu ne peux rien contre mon supra super pouvoir. Tes paupières sont lourdes, très lourdes.  
   
Il m'enfonça son oreiller dans la tête, essayant de m'étouffer.  
   
\- Tu veux ma mort c'est ça ? Tu vas voir ma vengeance sera terrible. A L'ATTAQUE !!  
   
Puis nos éclats de rires envahir la pièce. On se battait gentiment. Il essayait de me mordre l'épaule, tandis que je lui chatouillait les côtes. La lampe aux motifs étranges de mon côté venait de voler mais on s'en fichait, on continuait. J'avais un peu plus de force même si je devais avouer qu'il se battait quand même plutôt bien. Yann envoyait des coups au hasard en gardant ses yeux fermés comme si ça pouvait lui donner plus de force. Puis, il riait encore. Il disait souvent que je lui offrais son quota de rire et de bêtises et lui, c'était un peu mon rayon de soleil. Chiant, certes, mais drôlement important.  
   
   
     Le matin, c'était l'odeur de la nourriture qui nous avait réveillé. Une odeur qui émanait de la cuisine, juste à côté de notre chambre. Les norvégiens ne faisaient pas comme tout le monde, leurs cuisines se trouvaient à l'étage donc le réveil gourmand était complet.  
   
Après nous être lavés et habillés, on rejoignit Hege dans la petite pièce pour le « frokost ». La table était déjà mise, avec différentes garnitures. On s'amusait à prononcer chaque spécialités et ingrédients. Le «  brunost » était un fromage brun qui avait un goût sucré un peu étrange et qu'on mettait sur des tartines. A chaque bouchée, j'avais le droit à une grimace de dégoût de la part du boss qui était assis juste en face de moi. Il y avait aussi « syltetøy » qui était de la confiture. Notre hôte nous donna un œuf dur frais avec un peu de pain, du café qui n'avait aucun goût et un jus de fruit frais.  
   
\- Vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui ?, demanda-t-elle avec son fort accent.  
\- On va se balader encore un peu, je pense.  
\- Vous devriez aller voir le parc de Frogner. C'est joli, puis exceptionnellement ce soir, on peut y rester dormir car il prévoit une aurore boréale.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas la saison il me semble.  
\- Non, surtout dans notre coin. Elle va être très rare, c'est pour ça que vous devriez en profiter. Je dois avoir une tente dans la cave et je peux vous préparer plusieurs « lunsj pakke » si vous voulez pour ce midi et ce soir. J'ai des grands sacs de voyage avec lesquels on partait en randonnées avec mon défunt mari. Vous pouvez y mettre de petits coussins, deux trois trucs, un change et accrocher par dessus un duvet si vous le voulez.  
\- Ce sera vraiment parfait.. merci beaucoup pour votre gentillesse, Hege.  
\- Vous me rappeler tellement ma jeunesse, le bon vieux temps. Ça me fait plaisir. Laissez, allez plutôt faire vos affaires.  
   
Et nous étions en route, nos sacs sur le dos, une carte dans nos mains. On suivait le chemin que nous avait conseillé Hege en faisant attention aux panneaux.  
   
Le parc était occupé pour la moitié de sculptures de l'artiste Gustav Vigland, près de deux-cents. Toutes étaient faites de bronze et de pierre. Ces œuvres imposantes avaient pour but de représenter l'humanité sous tous ses aspects. Le cycle de la vie prenait son sens, avec ses peines, ses joies, sa douleur, sa vie. Une sorte de mélancolie se glissait dans les yeux des personnages, quelque chose d'inexplicable. Une sorte de pressentiment sur le monde, sur tout ceux qui croisaient leur regard. Une vision du monde parallèle, des émotions qu'on ne pouvait qu'entre-apercevoir en les fixant longuement, quelque choses au dessus des hommes, par delà leurs rêves. Je me sentais si petit face à ces majestueuses personnes inanimées qui semblaient pourtant avoir plus vécu que moi.  
   
Yann avançait devant, toujours quelques pas en avance. Il admirait chaque colosse de pierre, chacune des expressions et en l'observant discrètement par dessus son épaule, je pouvais l'entendre chuchoter des murmures incompréhensibles. Quoi qu'il pouvait dire, il le disait avec ferveur comme une sorte de prière destinée à une entité invisible. J’avais l’impression qu’il s’éloignait de moi et ça me déplaisait un peu. Alors je lui prenais la main, doucement, pour la ramener à mes côtés. J'avais terriblement peur d'être seul, malgré toute cette foule autour de moi.  
   
\- « Après avoir mangé, ils étaient entrés dans les ténèbres nocturnes du parc Frogner, et s'étaient arrêtés sur l'esplanade déserte devant le monolithe, pour regarder vers l'est, vers le centre-ville. Il lui avait alors raconté l'histoire extravagante sur la façon dont Gustav Vigeland, le grand artiste de Mandal, avait posé comme condition pour décorer le parc avec ses sculptures que celui-ci s'étende de telle façon que le monolithe puisse être placé symétriquement par rapport aux églises environnantes, et que le portail principal soit situé de telle sorte que le regard tombe pile sur l'église d'Uranienborg. Et quand les représentants du conseil municipal avaient expliqué qu'il n'était pas faisable de déplacer le parc, Vigeland avait exigé que ce soient les églises qui soient déplacées. »  
\- C'est beau.  
\- J'trouve aussi. Mais c'est pas de moi, c'est de.. attends.. Jo Nesbø.  
\- Je me disais bien aussi que ça ne pouvait pas être toi.  
\- Prends pas la confiance oh !  
\- Chut oublie pas qui s’est le patron, hein !  
   
Puis on s'assit un peu à l'ombre d'un épicéa où l'on commença à déballer nos petits repas et nos bouteilles d'eau. La chaleur était mêlée à une douce fraîcheur qui venait du nord, c'était un cadre idéal. Le silence était notre « troisième ami » qui venait de temps en temps. Ce n'était pas dérangeant, je m'y étais habitué. Parfois, le silence faisait du bien. Ça permettait de se retrouver, de se réapproprié notre esprit sans penser aux autres.  
   
\- Oh regarde, l'homme là-bas.  
\- Ouais ?  
\- Il a tout pleins de tatouages. Ils ont l'air tellement beau. Toutes ces couleurs sur ses avants-bras, je trouve ça magnifique. J'aimerai en avoir un ou même deux ou même, tout pleins. Des morceaux de couleurs, des bribes de souvenirs. Tu en voudrais, toi ?  
\- J'ai un peu peur des aiguilles.. je me souviens de cette affreuse infirmière qui..  
\- Martin ! Bon sang, allez c'est l'occasion on pourrait en faire faire un ici, en l'honneur de ce mémorable voyage. Il y a un salon pas loin, je l'ai vu dans la rue avant l'entrée du parc. On aurait quelque chose de commun, que personne d'autre n'aurait, ce serait notre souvenir. Tin-Mar, pour moi.  
\- Non, c'est non. Jamais. On s'est pas vraiment ce qu'ils mettent dans leurs encres, si les conditions d'hygiènes y sont respectées. Un tatouage c'est pas quelque chose qui se décide comme ça, à la va vite, sous la folie. Non, un tatouage ça se réfléchit, ça se travaille. Puis on fera quoi, d'abord ?  
\- Oh je sais, pourquoi pas les coordonnées géographique de la ville. 59°54′45″ et 10°44′45″. Chacun une partie des coordonnées, comme ça on est obligé d'être ensemble pour connaître la destination de l'un de nos plus beau souvenir.  
\- C'est complètement fou.  
\- C'est complètement nous .  
\- Puis j'ai jamais été pour les tatouages communs, on ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve.  
\- Mais c'est pas comme si on se tatouait « Bartheill forever ». Puis, tu sais, j'pense qu'on va pas se quitter d'aussi tôt.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Mmh.  
   
L'ombre d'un sourire est apparut sur mes lèvres et Yann commençait déjà à trépigner d'excitation.  
   
\- J'ai pas dit oui, même pas peut-être.  
\- T'es vaincu, cherche pas.  
   
Et cette fois, ce fut à mon tour de lui tirer la langue.

La journée passa vite, on naviguait entre entre les statues du parcs, on admirait les fleurs qui s'épanouissait et on discuter un peu avec d'autre touristes qui découvrait aussi la ville, parfois pour la première fois, comme nous. Un artiste nous avait donné quelques feuilles de papier et deux crayons et on s'essayait au dessin. Mon résultat ressemblait plutôt au modèle, un homme de pierre qui tenait un par la main un enfant. Celui du poivre et sel était plutôt « original ».  
   
\- C'est de l'abstrait. T'peux pas comprendre.  
   
On mangeait de temps en temps quelques bouchés de nos sandwichs et on attendait le coucher du soleil enroulaient dans nos couvertures près de la tente qu'on venait de planter. Le ciel était dégagé, ce qui était essentiel pour voir les aurores boréales. C'est phénomènes naturels m'avait toujours fasciné et peut-être que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'allais pouvoir assister à ces lumières qui dansaient dans le ciel qui leur appartenait tout entier.  
   
Je passais mon bras par dessus son épaule pour le rapprocher un peu de moi et aussi pour, au passage, lui ébouriffer les cheveux.  
   
\- Ça va t'as pas froid.  
\- Non, c'est bon, ça va.  
   
Le ciel s'était presque totalement assombri, les étoiles occupaient cet écran géant comme des petites taches blanches sur une toile noir. Elles scintillaient à des millions d'années lumières de nous, brûlaient continuellement dans les profondeurs de l'espace. Ma grand-mère me parlait souvent de ces étoiles là-bas, haut dans l'Univers. Elle me disait que c'était les cœurs des personnes qui nous aimaient et qui étaient parties un peu trop tôt, qu'ils ne cessaient de battre pour nous et veillaient sur nos âmes et nos vie. Ce soir là, un des astres illuminait un peu plus le ciel sombre que les autres et j'espérais secrètement que c'était elle, parmi les autres, qui me souriait et qui était fière de moi.  
   
\- Tu crois à l'horoscope ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Toi ?  
\- Un peu oui, c'est pas forcément toujours juste, mais y'a des choses hyper perturbantes tu vois. Parfois on retrouve totalement des personnes en leur signe.  
\- C'est juste parce que les gens voient ce qu'ils veulent voir.  
\- Oui, mais c'est pas que ça. Il y a autre chose.  
   
Il haussa les épaules et se cala un peu plus contre moi. Il y avait pas de monde, mais le parc était assez grand et on pouvait avoir chacun son petit espace. A notre droite un couple de personnes âgées étaient pressés amoureusement l'un contre l'autre, un sourire béat aux lèvres, le nez vers les étoiles. Un peu plus loin, des enfants s'amusaient à jouer autour d'un arbre sous le regard bien veillant de leurs parents. Des adolescents buvaient quelques bières et rigolaient face aux imitations d'un de leur amis. Il y avait un air de « Imagine » de John Lennon joué à la guitare dont la mélodie se mêlait à la voix clair d'une jeune fille au bord de l'eau. C'était une bonne soirée qui, on espérait, allait nous réserver de jolies surprises.  
   
Puis doucement le ciel s'est habillé de douces lumières colorées. Des vagues de verts dansaient, parfaitement en accord dans le ciel qui était leur scène. Elles s'entremêlaient, se dégradaient dans des nuances que je n'aurais jamais cru observer un jour. Le phénomène se déployait et nous offrait un spectacle d'une beauté insoupçonnable. Des lueurs de bleu commençait à apparaître et se fondait avec délicatesse dans les autres couleurs. Des notes de violets arrivaient et submergeaient les cieux avec une intensité presque divine. Le temps s'était arrêté. Les étoiles et ces touches de couleurs éphémères cohabitaient l'espace de quelques instants.  
   
Cela prit fin deux heures plus tard et le froid ne nous touchait plus. Ça avait réchauffé nos êtres complètement. Certains commençaient à quitter le parc, encore émerveillés, et le couple qui était près de nous nous lança un regard attendri.  
   
\- Profitez bien de cette soirée, surtout après ce merveilleux spectacle. Ça a commencé comme ça pour nous aussi et ça fait cinquante ans que ça dure. Profitez bien, les amoureux.  
   
Sur le moment, Yann et moi, on était restés sans voix, à peu sonnés par ce présage. Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues, mon cœur battant la chamade. Cette perspective ne me déplaisant pas trop.   
   
Puis on rigola un peu gênés en regardant les étoiles qui reprenaient leurs places dans ce ciel redevenu une sombre toile.   
Le silence dans lequel on s’enfermait était confortable d’une certaine façon et je tentais de recentrer mes pensées qui commençaient dangereusement à vriller. Je pensais à cet homme près de moi, à sa chaleur et à son odeur. Ce putain de parfum qui me happait vers des pensées douteuses, des pensées érotiques. 

Je ne savais pas à quel moment j’avais tourné la tête vers lui ou même quand son visage s’était retrouvé si proche du mien. Quelque chose dans l’air avait changé. Puis nos lèvres se touchèrent d’une manière timide pour ne pas précipiter les choses. Je sentais mon cœur battre dans ma cage thoracique tellement fort que j’en avais presque mal, mais je n’aurais arrêté ce baiser pour rien au monde. On était comme deux adolescents découvrant la vie peu à peu et j’aimais cette idée aussi étrange qu’elle soit. J’avais envie de le découvrir, tout entier. 

Yann se détacha de notre étreinte et commença à rougir en détournant le regard vers le ciel. Je n’étais pas pour précipiter les choses. C’était définitivement une bonne soirée.   
   
   
     Une petite décharge parcourra mon corps lorsque mon doigt caressa doucement ma peau fragilisé par l'aiguille. L'inscription en caractères fins et délicats qui avait pris place au creux de mon coude commençait à dévoiler toute sa beauté. Une beauté réelle, un beauté sentimentale nichée en moi. Un souvenir indélébile qui resterait toujours avec moi, peu importe où j'irai, peu importe où je m'égarerai pour faire mes reportages. Ça en valait vraiment le coup, ces minutes de souffrance lorsque ma peau était meurtrie par l'encre, les moqueries de Yann et du tatoueur. Il avait l'autre partie des coordonnées, de cette ville qui nous avait offert un échappatoire éphémère, qui nous avait recueilli loin de tout se qui pouvait nous atteindre et nous éteindre.

L’homme qui hantait mes nuits dormait si paisiblement à mes côtés, bercée par le doux ronronnement de l'appareil qui volait au dessus de la mer, qui nous rapprochait un peu plus de la réalité. Ses yeux fermés et son sourire constant ne me faisait rien regretter.  
   
Après notre soirée à la belle étoile l'un près de l'autre, à se raconter des anecdotes et tous nos projets les plus fous, on avait quitté la capitale pour partir vers Bergen. Le train avait traversait pendant près de sept heures des paysages époustouflants, des espaces sauvages perdus, loin de tout dans lesquelles on pouvait se perdre dans nos pensées sans limite. Un horizon qui se fondait avec les montagnes et les cours d'eau à perte de vue. On avait fait quelques arrêts pour profiter un peu plus de ces paysages inoubliables.  
   
Bergen était une ville typique de Norvège, vivante et chaleureuse. Les habitants n'avez pas hésité à nous faire découvrir des produits locaux lors de notre séjour à l'auberge. Les propriétaires étaient vraiment un couple attachant. Anciens voyageurs de l'extrême, ils avaient pris la décision d'ouvrir une petite auberge pour pouvoir faire partager leur culture et l'amour qu'ils portaient à leur ville et à leur pays. Ils nous avaient offert des spécialités, juste pour nous faire plaisir et nous donnaient des bons plans pour nos visites.  
   
On avait décidé de faire le mont Floyen, un grand classique du pays. C'était l'une des sept collines qui entoure la ville qui était surnommée « la petite Rome ». On avait traversé la forêt qui prenait une partie du mont, découvert de petites chutes d'eau cachés entre la pierre et les arbres, grâce à un petit chemin qui slalomait dans les entrailles de la nature même. L'odeur du sapin avait embaumé nos sens, rappelant le doux parfum des fêtes de fin d'année et nous faisait sentir étrangement chez nous, à notre place. On avait débouché sur un panorama exceptionnel où les fjords naissaient. Des statues de bois s'étaient dressés devant nous, près du lac, lorsque nous avions continué à parcourir le sentier et qui avaient laissé peu de temps après , place à des quartiers de maisonnettes en bois colorées.  
   
C'était un beau voyage.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Bon beh le voici mon premier OS Bartheill.. c'est ultra niais, je le sais, j'en ai même un peu honte mais bon je me lance quand même. Alors pour quelques précisions, il me semble que c'est assez rare d'avoir des aurores boréales à Oslo mais je voulais quand même en mettre une donc désolée pour ce petit écart. Pour ce qui est des villes, des lieux et de la nourriture j'ai essayé de faire le plus de recherches possible pour tenter de coller avec la réalité norvégienne.  
> J'attends avec impatience vos retour!
> 
> Sherman ( aka @mindsofgeorge sur Twitter)


End file.
